Minor characters in New York City
This page covers all minor characters in New York City. Mrs. Chavez Miguel Chavez's mother, she appeared after the Battle of Morris Park demanding that she be allowed to take Miguel home with her. She also attempted to remove him from life support against his wishes resulting in Davin threatening her with a murder charge if she did. Claremont-Felth, Rachael Tevin Felth's mother and Davin's wife. She grew up in and traveled to New York frequently where she first encountered Davin and Nathan Geltin. after a few months, she decided to take Nathan's place on the trip back to Imperial Center. She and Davin were then married by Emperor Palpatine himself with Darth Vader and Firmus Piett as witnesses. The couple remained at Imperial Center until some time after Tevin was born before moving to Tatooine. She was later murdered by }'s henchmen in what appeared to be a case of mistaken identity where they were actually looking for moisture farmers who had taken loans out from the Hutt with very high interest and mistook the Felth homestead as one of these farms having shot Rachael when she answered the door, but sparing Tevin once they realized their mistake. Fortunately for Jabba and his men, the } got to him before the Emperor was able to find out about what had happened. Davin often mentioned that she tolerated Tevin's constant misbehavior as much as the Emperor and Darth Vader did. Tevin keeps a picture of her on a shelf in his bedroom next to a she gave him when he was a baby. She has been described by Davin as an adventurous, good-hearted, and peaceful woman and that Tevin had inherited those traits from her which has led to his often calm nature when dealing with hot headed suspects or Richie Terrik's asking dumb questions as well as his desire to go off on adventures around the city or in the Felth's Pride. Tevin later visited with his grandparents after Lucy Felth had asked Davin about her grandmother during one of his visits to their house. Following the trail Davin gave him led Tevin to Nathan Geltin and a handful of her friends who had given him photographs taken of her with Davin and them. Tevin later admitted finding out about his mother's life would have many rewards to come and that the Claremonts had asked to see Davin and their great-grandchildren during Tevin's visit. They also said that Rachael would have been happy to see how Tevin had turned out as an adult. Tevin once mentioned to Kelly that she might have been disgusted by the criminal actions of Max Veers and Jerjerrod towards New York. Donatelli, Vincent |era= |affiliation= }} Vincent Donatelli was the boss of the Donatelli Crime Organization until he was captured by Imperial authorities headed by Davin Felth and Firmus Piett. He was convicted of numerous charges including the repeated attempts to murder Bryan Khayman as well as terrorism for providing droid armies to anyone willing to pay the right price and sentenced to death. Despite his death, the organization still remained under the control of his es and s who would eventually begin to fight amongst themselves for control of the organization unaware of the coming threats in the forms of Black Sun and the Hutts and his son's desire to unite the various organizations and outfits to combat them. He was also known to have delusions, often thinking of himself as and Khayman as . It was also reported that he provided weapons and support to Jerjerrod in exchange for the Trade Federation's droid army which he intended to use to eliminate his enemies and competitors. He also ordered hits on Tevin Felth and Michael Piett. The former for being too nosy about his business dealings and the latter to eliminate a possible witness to the crime. However, Imperial Intelligence agents had obtained and executed a warrant to put a wiretap on the phone line used to arrange this hit as a result of a tip about a large shipment of illegal goods with Donatelli's name on it arriving from Russia and after a squad of Stormtroopers arrested the original hitman who was wanted in Europe for murder for hire also, replaced him with an Imperial agent that would claim to have been sent in place of the original hitman as a result of food poisoning, get the details on what Donatelli wanted done and how, and finally spring a Stormtrooper trap once the arranged down payment had been made. An underboss was arrested for paying the "hitman", informed that he was facing the death penalty, and offered a life without parole deal in exchange for testimony against Donatelli. Donatelli was arrested later that week by Felth and Piett who were very much alive. Donatelli, Vincent Jr. Son of executed mafia boss Vincent Donatelli, he attended school with Joseph Rodgers and Erik Jensen. He has often clashed with Rodgers and Bryn Khayman over his father's business dealings. He is currently attempting to keep his father's business dealings secret from Davin Felth. It is believed that he ordered the murders of Shawn Gibbons and Shannon Piett and that he recently ventured into illegal sports betting and fixing races. He also appears to have a varying number of business under his control including several construction companies that were prevented from bidding on Imperial Transportation Corps subway construction contracts due to this. Recently, he has acquired and reactivated Trade Federation battle droids and begun to hide his assets on other planets in order to hide them from the Empire. Despite these steps, the Empire has severly impacted his drug import business when Hector Gonzalez ordered the destruction of Colombian drug crops by TIE Bombers and Fighters. He has also compared Khayman and the Imperial Officers in New York to Eliot Ness and his group of Untouchables, suggesting that his attempts to bribe them have resulted in numerous agents of his being arrested on bribery charges. His organization recently crumbled after his s who really had control over the organization began using the droid armies on each other and it was targeted by } and the }s. During this, he and Joe shot at and wounded each other, however Rodgers chose to be the bigger man and not file attempted murder or assult charges and Davin Felth likewise chose not to pursue other charges including extortion after the planets with the droid armies on them decided to keep the armies for thier own protection from Black Sun and the Hutts. Rodgers joked while recovering that Vinnie was held back in school once, even though the principal "disappeared" after making that recommendation. He has also attempted to merge the family organization with the various New York crime families and the in order to combat Black Sun and the Hutts. Gibbons, Shawn Khayman, Jennifer Mrs. Mackey Alex Mackey's mother, she is known for bringing the 501st various baked goods. She was first mentioned when Mackey told A.J. that his mother was having problems with her landlord over building maintenance. Her husband was reportedly killed as a witness to a triple-murder carried out by the Donatelli Organization. Martinez-Chavez, Anna Widow of Miguel Chavez. They met while riding the subway after the conviction of the cops who had shot Miguel. She is in an abusive relationship and had turned to Miguel after the NYPD and the Bronx District Attorney refused to help her knowing that Bryan Khayman would help her. Since then, Miguel has appeared to begin to take an interest in her. He has even gone so far as to move her into his apartment claiming that it's for her own safety as her ex-boyfriend is a member of the Latin Kings and the gang has vowed to kill Miguel and anyone who gets in their way. She is on occasion known to have the "Bronx Attitude" namely when she told C-3PO to shut up. She was wounded in the Battle of Morris Park when flying debris struck her in the arm. She and Miguel got married in the Spring following this incident. However, the wedding was disrupted by agents of Black Sun. The couple later held a scaled down and highly secured ceremony. Anna bonded with Amy Terrik during this time and the two often engaged in husband-bashing sessions at the beauty parlor. She also enjoyed the company of Kelly Felth. She became a widow after Miguel was killed by terrorists and was surprised to hear that he was scheduled to be transferred to Israel since he had never told her about it, but she admitted that Miguel had stopped taking the job home with him since he had found her reading case files that had been left laying around like old newspapers. She and Amy have had weekly meetings regarding a subject that Richie has not been filled in on after she heard that Tyler had taken the transfer to Israel. Piett, Shannon Michael Piett's wife and mother to his only chld. Shannon tends not to care much about Michael's wild behavior as long as he cares for their child. The couple met while riding the subway out to Queens. She was later found murdered and evidence pointed to the mafia as her killer. The case was later solved by the NYPD Major Case Squad and Richie Terrik who found that she was murdered by a known mafia hitman. The hitman was later convicted of murdering both Piett and Shawn Gibbons. It is believed she was close to discovering hiddem mafia assets when she was killed. R2-D2 later searched her computer and turned up 20 years of mafia income that was never reported to the IRS. Her parents continue to blame Michael for her death claiming that if she had never gotten pregnant with his child she would still be alive. They filed a wrongful death lawsuit against Michael, however it was dismissed due to the fact that Michael was not responsible for her death and his fleet deployment. Shannon's murder was later mentioned by Michael Myers when he found her research into mafia tax evasion while going through files on open cases and wondered if she hadn't credited the mafia for terrorism-related financial transactions. He then told the Imperials that as far as he was concerned Shannon had uncovered terrorist activities being carried out by Black Sun agents despite Natasi Daala having scattered the organization in years past. Sanders, Daniel Current FBI Assistant Director in New York and former Haddonfield Police Department Sheriff. He was responsible for hiring Michael Myers and Tommy Doyle. He arrived following the departure of George Tunney claiming that he was promoted because they wanted someone who could deal with Myers and his habit of annoying people. He says he prefers field work to office work and due to his past relationship with Myers is often willing to overlook Imperial political incorrectness. He also enjoys the occasional office prank such as when Darnell Hollister switched his superglue covered keyboard with Max Walertin's who was responsible for putting the glue on Hollister's keyboard. He also praised Bryan Khayman and Myers for building a diverse and crack investigative unit. He is also on friendly terms with Wanda Houston, Anakin Skywalker, Padme Skywalker, and Obi-Wan Kenobi after the latter three suddenly appeared in New York in contrast to Tunney who disapproved of Houston's constant visits. Myers claimed to have no idea where he went after leaving Haddonfield other then he and Doyle one once got a postcard from Sanders that came from Arizona and another postcard from Oahu when Myers took over the Haddonfield department. Terrik, Amy Richie Terrik's wife, she had a one night stand with Terrik in 2007 resulting in the birth of a baby girl. Richie eventually married her after realizing that he was in love with her and that he wanted to give his kid the home he never had. However, she considers him to be the only mistake in her life and was nervous at first with leaving the baby alone with Richie and Tyler due to the history of violence in their families and Richie's often obnoxious nature. She is known to pull pranks for a laugh, namely when she hid the keys to Richie's truck after Tyler drove off in Tevin's Honda. She often spends time with Anna comparing Miguel to Richie. Richie once referred to her as a "rocker chick" mentioning that a section of her hair was dyed pink when they met. Amy was among the injured when Black Sun agents attacked Miguel and Anna's wedding where she suffered cuts from flying glass. She was later released from the hospital and among the guests at a much scaled down and heavily secured version of the wedding. She also appeared at the memorial service for Bryan Khayman after his death at the hands of Darth Sidious and Miguel's own funeral following his death at the hands of terrorists. She later said she would send care packages to Tyler after he took Miguel's transfer to an anti-terrorist team that was being formed in Israel after the Empire involved itself with Middle East affairs in the form of TIE Fighter and TIE Bomber strikes against terrorist training camps. Richie later said that she was comforting Anna and helping her tie up loose ends although he wasn't sure what the loose ends were. Amy also got along quite well with Michael and Kelsey Myers. Tevin Felth's Neighbors Joseph Cantoni Local contractor who has a habit of disposing of waste materials on the Felth's property. He often complains that the Felths throw wild parties at all hours of the day. The Felth's eventually took him to after they had to hire a carting service to remove his waste from their property where he lost both the Felth's case and his for pain and suffering related to living next to the Felths. He, however has continued causing problems for the Felths and was taken back to court after he left a threatening message for them. The Felths have also had numerous summonses issued to him by the city zoning office for storing industrial equipment on his property. Bryan Khayman has threatened him with imprisonment, however he has not been deterred in trying to make the Felth's miserable and recently had a delivery of roofing supplies placed on the Felth's lawn which Tevin, Richie, A.J., and Tyler promptly disposed of as trash before handing him another summons for illegal dumping. He was arrested after Davin was asked to watch the Felth children and saw Cantoni leaving a pile of lumber scraps in the Felth's backyard. He was later found to have connections with a known mob family after Max Walertin convinced one of his friends that a money trail between him, the family, and a known terrorist group could be made by . Michael Myers later moved into his house after it was seized for unpaid taxes and resold. William Williamson . He is known for cooking roadkill at all hours of the day. He also gives advice to Tevin and others when needed. His face is never seen and hidden behind a fence he built when the previous owners and Cantoni turned the two properties into a construction site. Cantoni has described him as making the Felths look like normal people. He has described Cantoni as a sore on the entire neighborhood. Davin doesn't seem to mind the roadkill BBQs as much as the debris dumping. Thompson, Sam who had a habit of annoying the Khaymans. Thompson often blamed Andros Khayman for the Empire's arrival and wanted him arrested on numerous occassions. He met his waterloo in the form of Davin Felth who had him removed from the base by a squad of Stormtroopers with orders to arrest him if he returned. Thompson often causes problems for the Haddonfield Police Department by accusing Michael Myers of crimes he didn't commit. When doing this, he claims to be employed by the CIA. But, Andros eventually put a stop to that nonsense before joining NCIS and Myers replacing Bryan at the FBI further exposed his bag of lies. Myers is known for head-slapping people for even hinting at a visit from Thompson much less mentioning him by name. Visits to the Empire *Thompson accused Tevin Felth of being behind the attempted murder of Bryan Khayman. During this visit, he tossed himself down a flight of stairs and broke his leg in order to remain in the Imperial Medical Unit. He was unable to prove his claim after Erik Jensen destroyed his evidence. *Thompson accused Hector Gonzalez of smuggling drugs and weapons across U.S. borders. During this visit, he rammed his head through a window and claimed Gonzalez assulted him. Kelly Felth, however proved this claim wrong. *Thompson appeared disguised as a rabbi in order to gain information about Imperial activities. In order to do this he allowed an elevator door to close on his arm several times. Michael Piett attempted to have him committed to as a danger to himself and others. The CIA however allegedly put a stop to this. *Thompson showed up after being called by Agents working on the floor below the Empire in the Federal Building reported excessive shouting and banging coming from upstairs. He appeared to behave himself during this visit after Firmus Piett called him "that moron who keeps hurting himself". Thompson attempted to accuse the Empire of building a Weapon of Mass Destruction, however the elder Piett physically threw him out of the building. *Thompson accused Anthony Rivers of conspiracy after the 501st hushed up regarding the location of several suspects arrested for smuggling humans into the country. A small paperwork snafu was to blame for this. *Thompson accused Kelly and A.J. of lending aid and comfort to the enemy and treason. He was set straight by Davin Felth who used contacts at to put Thompson in the Army's loony bin. *Thompson returned after the LAPD informed him that Miguel Chavez was involved with drug dealers. During this visit, Tyler and Richie sent him on a wild goose chase which ended with him being sent to LA where he was unable to obtain any evidence to prove his claim. *When Miguel was shot by NYPD officers, he accused Tyler of shooting him and vowed to get to the bottom of what happened even if he had to throw Tyler in jail to get his answers. During this, he attempted to recruit NYPD detective Nick Franklin to his cause. However, his plans were thawrted by Franklin and Khayman. *He appeared carrying a suspect he had "captured" who named Tyler as a suspect in a recent stalking case. However, Richie Terrik refused to buy his story and threw Thompson out of the building. *He was involved in the investigation following the Battle of Morris Park until the FBI Agent assigned to handle the case had him removed due to "gross incompetence". Death Thompson surfaced soon after the arrival of Ezra Bridger wanting to know more about Bridger. Upon finding out that Bridger was staying with the McKnights, he confronted Gary McKnight at his shoe store. Unaware that Tevin Felth had already told McKnight about Thompson, he began changing his name and military rank to confuse Gary until Gary referred to him by his real name and secretly contacted Myers. With Kelsey Myers recording the call, Thompson threatened Gary with inquiries into the store's financial performance and Gary's income tax returns before accusing Gary of treason for revealing Thompson's identity and deciding to perform a summary execution. As he did this, Felth, Myers, and a squad of Death Troopers arrived and fired on Thompson after he attempted to shoot Gary which failed due to Myers using The Force to move Thompson's gun hand. One of the troopers shot Thompson in the head to confirm the kill. Felth and Myers then arranged for Thompson's body to be buried on Hart Island as a John Doe while informing the CIA that a rogue operative had been neutralized. Tunney, George Assistant Director of the FBI. He usually shows up after hearing about one of Myers' daily faux pas in the media or when called to resolve an issue regarding the actions of Imperial troops namely Richie Terrik and Derik Lavi. He is known for being by-the-book and gets extremely annoyed when Myers hangs up on him during phone calls regarding Myers' conduct in the field. Wanda Houston considers him to be a pompous fool who is extremely out of touch with reality. He holds a low opinion of both Houston and Firmus Piett, viewing Houston as an unwanted Imperial pest and Piett as a grumpy old man. Piett considers his visits to be of higher annoyance then Colonel Thompson's visits. He was suspended pending reassignment or termination by the Director of the FBI after his constant interference with Imperial operations resulted in the death of Miguel Chavez and the outcome of an inquiry by NCIS after he had suspended Myers for failing to supervise his agents resulting in Miguel's death news of which had found its way to U.S. Secretary of the Navy Clayton Jarvis as NCIS was involved with the operation. Whitmore, Gina Suspected serial killer who has crossed paths twice with Bryan Khayman and Tevin Felth. She is known for murdering her lovers after she no longer needs them. She appears to frequently play with Khayman's mind and he has been unable to use his Jedi abilities to probe her mind and get her to confess to her crimes. She had dug around in Khayman's background and used his previous wives in an attempt to throw him off track while he was interrogating her. While Khayman had her in interrogation, Max found that she was wanted in Israel as a "person of interest" in several murders. While being transferred to Israel, she escaped and was last reported as wanted "dead or alive" by Israeli Authorities with many bounty hunters including Boba Fett looking for her. She would eventually be captured by Mossad operatives and was set to be extradited to New York, however she managed to escape while being transported to the airstrip where the plane was waiting to take her to New York. She would eventually return to New York in the turmoil following the appearance of Darth Sidious and the death of Khayman where she killed her boyfriend to prevent him from testifying against her. She then killed two other people who had been involved with her previous scheme. She later turned up in Haddonfield where she butted heads with Michael Myers and the spirit of Anakin Skywalker. Skywalker had been chasing her around the world since her last encounter with Khayman and discovered that she was simply evil on a level that could rival Sidious. After she had carried out the kidnapping of Myers' son Josh, he had decided to end her reign of terror for good. Whitmore had no knowledge of Myers being Force-sensitive much less having super-human strength. After Skywalker had tracked her down using the Force presence from Josh, Myers arrived and Whitmore had tried to shoot Myers with no success in stopping him as her bullets missed. She then tried a knife attack against Myers which also failed as Myers managed to turn the blade against her and during the fight stabbed her in the chest causing her to bleed out and die before paramedics arrived. Her body was unclaimed and buried in Illinois at state expense. Category:Earth Category:New York City Category:Characters